With the development of mobile communication technologies, users have gained access to a wide range of services, such as streaming media service, short messaging service (SMS), multimedia message service, and device management (DM). Before delivering a certain service, a terminal needs to obtain corresponding service parameters and configure these parameters, such as access parameters, proxy server's address, and service port number.
Different operators, networking modes, or even sub-brands of the same operator usually employ varied parameters, thus complicating the terminal's parameter configuration.
The prior art configures service parameters through the following two approaches:
Manual configuration: An operator provides a service parameter configuration manual. A user manually configures necessary service parameters on a terminal according to the parameter configuration manual, or calls the customer service hotline to manually configure the parameters as instructed.
DM server configuration: An operator sets up all the necessary service parameters on a DM server. A user triggers the DM server by sending a short message, surfing the Web, calling customer service hotline or requesting the DM server for service parameters in a business hall. The DM server returns parameter information to the terminal as requested. Then, the terminal obtains service parameters from the received information, and configures or modifies its service parameters according to the received parameters. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, DM server 1 saves corresponding service parameters from operator 1, and DM server 2 saves corresponding service parameters from operator 2. The terminal gains access to the service from operator 1 through a subscriber identity module (SIM) by configuring DM server 1's address and sending a request to DM server 1, and thus obtains the service parameters. The terminal also gains access to the service from operator 2 through another SIM by configuring DM server 2's address and sending a request to DM server 2, and thus obtains the service parameters.
During the implementing of the present invention, the inventor finds the following problems in the prior art:
In the first method, a user cannot easily configure the parameters according to manual or hotline instructions as this method is complex. In this regard, the method may adversely affect user experience.
In the second method, even though manual configuration is not necessarily needed, a user, however, must obtain DM server's address and manually configure it before requesting the DM server for service parameters. Moreover, service parameters from different operators, networking modes, and sub-brands of the same operator are set on different DM servers, and a user must manually configure a new DM server's address on a terminal when the terminal is switching from one operator's service to another. Thus, this method is complex and degrades user experience.